Halloween: Their Trick, His Treat
by Moonlight-Wanderer88
Summary: Kagome is invited to a youkai Halloween party with all her friend from college that she has known since High School. ONE SHOT!


With the finally part of her costume in place, she looked at herself in the mirror, and then sighed and shook her head.

Kagome had asked Rin and Shippo to help her pick out her costume for tonight's Halloween Party at Sesshomaru's huge house, thinking the 19 year old girl and seemingly 20 something year old demon would be the last two to pick a costume that would be inappropriate, slutty, or flashy. They had smiled and promised to go and get her the perfect costume, and Rin swore it wouldn't too much skin.

Neither of them had kept their promises!

She was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, but it was clearly not the innocent one.

She wore a very short red skirt that had a built in red petti coat to make it stick out from around her thighs. A white peasant top with puffy sleeves down to her elbows, but no straps and the V at her chest showed just enough cleavage to make Kagome want to hold her hand up and cover herself. Over her shirt was a black leather corset tied with red ribbon that was tied in a bow at her chest. She wore white stockings that stopped short of her red skirt, and black, high heeled boots that came up to her calves. And the final touch, a red velvet cloak tied at her throat that hung to her knees.

Honestly, Kagome didn't even know why she was going to this party.

She didn't like to drink all that much, she normally would be with her family at the shrine tonight, and she didn't even talk to Sesshomaru all that much. Sure, she and his brother were in the same college study group, and she had him in two classes, but they never really talked more than a friendly hello on her part.

And yet here she stood, dressed as sexy Red Riding Hood for a party she didn't even want to go to!\.

"Knock, knock!" Rin, her roommate that went to the same college as Kagome, declared as she gentle rapped on Kagome's door. She walked in and Kagome sighed. Why did she get to be a cute, not slutty Snow White and Kagome was a smutty version of an innocent little girl?

Rin wore a white ball gown that stopped at her calves that had rhinestones all over it and simple white pumps. Her makeup was in shades of white and silver, except her lips that she had painted blood red. Her hair was half up and hair down, and curl in huge rings and a simple tiara that made her look gorgeous. She looked like a princess.

Kagome groaned as Rin's large brown eyes got even wider.

"Oh, Kagome you look so cute! Oh, come on and let me curl your hair and do your makeup!" Rin exclaimed, clamping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get anything to short!" Kagome cringed, and Rin only giggled.

"No, I said it wouldn't show too much skin! The only skin showing is a little of your chest and an inch of your thigh! Anything else is covered, or hidden by the cloak." Rin laughed and pulled Kagome out of her bedroom and into the bathroom for hair and makeup.

Tonight was going to perfect, and Kagome was going to finally get her man. The oblivious girl had been harboring feelings for Sesshomaru since her freshmen year of high school, and tonight was the night she finally got him

Rin was sure of it.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed as he walked into his girlfriend and best friend's apartment and saw the two girls.

Both their long hair was curled, though Kagome's curls were smaller and Rin's were more like waves. They both wore amazing makeup, Rin's silver and white and Kagome's red and black.

They looked amazing, the only difference was that Rin looked excited and giddy, and Kagome looked like she wanted to punch him.

"You both look great!" Shippo smiled and folded Rin in his arms for a gentle, quick kiss.

Kagome put her hands, one actually holding a little basket lined in red velvet, on her hips and glared at him. "I don't want to hear it from you. You two promised not to get me anything inappropriate, and here I am dressed like a costumed pole dancer!"

"You do not! You look cute!" Rin smiled, holding Shippo close.

Kagome huffed, and then stopped as she looked Shippo up and down.

He looked like he was ready to go to a renaissance festival. He wore a deep brown double, with a cream tunic under it, and black boots and pants. His red hair was slicked back and he had a good sized sword at his hip.

"Who are you?' Kagome smiled, forgetting her anger for a moment at his clever costume. She couldn't stay mad at the boy she thought of as a little brother, even if he was hundreds of years older.

Shippo grinned and held Rin closer. "I'm Prince Charming of course!" He grinned, and held Rin closer. They looked like a picture right out of a fairy tale.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I should have known! That is too cute!"

"Well, let's get going! I hear **_everyone_** is coming tonight!" Rin smiled a strange twinkle in her eyes as she said everyone.

As they walked into the party, Kagome smiled at all the clever, fairy-tale themed costumes. She recognizes all of the guest's costumes, but only really liked her friend's and acquaintances costumes.

Koga was Rumpelstiltskin, and Ayame was Belle and they held close together and laughed with one another. Inuyasha was a very convincing Mad Hatter, with dark clothes and tall, high top hat. Sango was a gorgeous Cinderella, complete with floor length blue gown, and Miroku looked exactly like the Prince from the cartoon movie. Kohaku was wearing a Captain Hook costume, and Kanna was wearing a blue fairy costume, and both looked very cute together. Naraku was dressed like Dr. Frankenstein, and, oddly enough, it suited him. Kikyo, funniest of all, was dressed up as an evil queen, and Kagura was dressed as Maleficent.

And Kagome was dressed as a slutty Red Riding Hood.

Perfect.

The three walked over to the snacks table and all got something to drink and eat, and Inuyasha quickly made his way to Kagome.

"Wow Kagome, you look . . ." Inuyasha tried, but Kagome shut him up with and icy glare.

"You say anything but nice I will kick you." Kagome chuckled darkly, and Inuyasha gulped. She had dated in for four months her freshman year of high school, only to break it off after she saw him making out with Kikyo in the forest outside of school. No matter the things he said, or all these years later, Kagome would never trust him again.

"I was going to say nice!" Inuyasha tried with a small smile.

"You are such a liar, Inuyasha!" Koga laughed as he walked up to the table and got a beer. He was dressed like fairy-tale Rumpelstiltskin, with red and brown, alligator skin doublet, black tunic, and black leather pants. Ayame was dressed like Belle was dressed, with a little twist. She was in a knee length, golden yellow dress with half her hair up and half down.

Ayame grinned at Kagome. "Great costume Kagome!"

"I hate it! Red Riding Hood would be appalled by this get up!" Kagome laughed, thinking of her childhood fairy-tale hero, and Naraku smirked as he walked over to them.

"I don't know . . . she might have had more luck with the wolf if she looked like that. Personally, I like it on you." Naraku grinned, and Kagome rolled her eyes. He had been a perv in high school, and was still one now.

"If I put Shippo in this and gave him boobs you'd like it you pervert." Kagome chuckled, and everyone cracked up and Naraku walked away.

Kagome sighed and turned to her friends. "This is ridiculous! I feel awkward and uncomfortable. Can I go home?"

"No! You can't!" Rin giggled and leaned her back against Shippo's chest.

"Well maybe if you stopped thinking about how you look and start thinking about having fun, you wouldn't be uncomfortable!" Ayame tried, and everyone cheered in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked down at the drink in her hand.

Screw it!

She took a long drink of the beer she was holding and gaped as the icy liquid ran down her throat.

"Fine! But I'll need a lot more of this!" Kagome laughed, and everyone cheered.

Kagome giggled as she walked along a 4 foot high wall around the pond in the back of Sesshomaru's house. It was in the very back of his wide C shaped garden, completely concealed from the party and its inhabitance.

She was just past tipsy, having two and a-half beers, and she had stumbled away from the party and onto the huge coy pond the youkai had on his property. The fish, ranging from all white, to patchy, to all golden red-orange, were huge and swam happily around and around in the 6" by 10" pond.

Kagome really couldn't think of why Sesshomaru of all people would have a Halloween party, and invite all these people, but she guessed she didn't know him all that well. She'd never even said more than 'hello Sesshomaru-sama' to him. Maybe he did like people and just pretended not to.

Then again, maybe Inuyasha and Koga bribed him to let them have this party here, and part of that payment was getting the credit for it.

Kagome giggled at her deduction and swayed as she walked along the stone wall just to the right of the large, lighted pond

As Kagome thought about it, she thought she was right. She hadn't seen the sexy youkai all night.

She'd seen Knights and fairies, witches and peasants, but no Youkai.

He must be hiding from all the stupid people here.

Kagome gasped as she wavered a little too much and started falling toward one of the crimson rose bushes Sesshomaru had. But as she closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the hard ground and sharp thorns, she never hit them.

Instead, Kagome landed in strong, warm arms.

Kagome quickly sobered as she opened her eyes and saw a dark clad Sesshomaru holding her.

He wore a dark grey, silk button up, a black vest and dress pants, and red silk tie. His long hair was pulled back in a loose, low pony tail and wore a wicked grin as he looked at Kagome.

"Th-thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome stuttered, completely over her buzz as she stared up into his honeyed cornflower eyes.

"You are welcome." Sesshomaru said with a little amusement.

Kagome scowled, then looked down at her body and blushed scarlet.

Her hood had fallen away from her hair and the ties of both the corset and cloak fell away, taking with them what little coverage of her cleavage she had. The way he held her, her chest was pushed up and almost presented to him. Worst of all, her skirt was fluffed up, and the petite coats were dangerously close to sliding back and showing her panties.

Kagome swallowed and attempted to push her skirt down, and as she moved she realized that the way he had caught her left his hand on her exposed, now very warm, thigh just below her butt.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a teasing grin as his grip on the side of her ribcage and pale thigh tightened.

Kagome swallowed again. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the youkai that held her. "I-I'm L-little Red R-riding Hood." She managed to stutter, and Sesshomaru's grin widened.

"W-who are you?" Kagome tried to sound calm, but it was hard in this position, his hands still on her body.

Sesshomaru let his hands slid over Kagome's body and before she knew what he was doing, he was sitting on the stone wall, his hands on her hips under her skirt, with Kagome in his lap.

Suddenly, he was kissing Kagome.

Kagome gasped and tried to pull away from the youkai out of shock, but his grip was to strong and one of his hands came to tangle in her corkscrew curls to hold her mouth to his. She wasn't sure what was happening, but soon lost all coherent thought as his tongue ran along her lower lip.

Kagome sighed, and gave into Sesshomaru, his lips fierce and soft, only to have him pull away and grin at her.

"Do you know what I am now, Kagome?" Sesshomaru purred in Kagome's ear before he ran his fangs along Kagome's neck.

Kagome gasped and arched her back from the sudden contact of his mouth to her skin. She was trying to answer, but couldn't find words as his tongue and teeth ran along her neck.

"I-I have no idea." Kagome moaned and pushed against Sesshomaru, wanting to feel him closer.

Sesshomaru grinned against her throat and slowly kissed his way back up to her ear.

"The big bad wolf, come to eat you up." Sesshomaru grinned a moment before he started kissing Kagome, who all too happily kissed him back.

"Shippo," Rin sighed as she and her beloved demon got into his car to go home, "do you think we did the right thing, letting Sesshomaru pick out Kagome's costume for tonight?"

Shippo laughed as he put his key into the ignition. "Are you kidding? The poor guy has had a thing for Kagome since high school! We did both of them a favor by letting him pick her costume when we ran into him at the store."

Rin smiled and nodded. "And you're sure Kagome will find a way home tonight?"

Shippo grinned and winked at his girlfriend. "Trust me on this one. She isn't coming home any time soon, if at all tonight."

_**A/N: Happy Halloween Everyone! I really wanted to do a one shot, but normally I'm not very good at them, but I think I did okay this time, let me know! No, this has nothing to do with anything else I've written or will write, I just really wanted a SesshXKag Halloween one-shot!**_

_**Lol, Big Bad Wolf finally got a bite out of Little Red Riding Hood! ;D**_


End file.
